Notebook computers have gained in popularity as manufacturers have produced products that offer a high degree of portability and processing power. Many computer manufacturers have also developed docking stations for their notebook computer offerings. These docking stations enable easy connection for the notebook computers to networks, monitors, and other peripheral devices to harness the processing power of the notebook computer in a static, office environment.
Unfortunately, the portability of notebook computers increases the risk of theft as compared with larger, desk-top systems. A higher risk of theft also exists for the docking stations as such devices are typically small compared to the traditional desk-top computer.
Many systems for securing notebook computers have been developed to address this risk. One common form of security for notebook computers is the use of a so-called “T-bar” lock. The T-bar lock typically includes a main body that houses a locking mechanism. At one end, the body includes a key receptacle for activating the locking mechanism. At the other end, the body includes a T-bar that is inserted into a slot on the side of a notebook computer. The main body is secured to a large object, e.g., a desk, by means of a cable, chain or other mechanism.
Some systems have been designed to enable a single lock to secure both a docking station and a notebook computer. Further, some systems secure the notebook, docking station and peripheral devices with a single lock. However, these systems typically suffer from a common defect: the lock mechanism is cumbersome to use and functions differently depending on the physical location of the lock mechanism. Thus, by applying the locking mechanism in the wrong location, the user may not fully secure the entire system as desired.